Together or Apart?
by leeaant
Summary: Yuu and Ginta have a mighty surprise for Arimi and Miki. But later on, an accident happens and Miki gets hurt. (Not sure if i used Anju in the right way, but read anyway) Please R&R!
1. The Raven and getting ready for a dinner

Chapter 1  
  
SUMMARY  
  
Yuu and Miki live in Japan in their own apartment building. Yuu is still studying to become an architecture, and Miki is undecided. They love each other so much. Though they are a half brother and sister. But they don't want anything bad to happen between them. They will have a wonderful life until one fateful day ruins everything.  
  
~**~ "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-  
  
Only this, and nothing more."  
  
Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow  
  
From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
  
Nameless here for evermore.  
  
And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
  
Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
  
"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-  
  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-  
  
This it is, and nothing more."  
  
Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
  
That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door;-  
  
Darkness there, and nothing more.  
  
Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,  
  
fearing,  
  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;  
  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"  
  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-  
  
Merely this, and nothing more.  
  
Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
  
"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:  
  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-  
  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-  
  
'Tis the wind and nothing more."  
  
Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and  
  
flutter,  
  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;  
  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed  
  
he;  
  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-  
  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-  
  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.  
  
Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.  
  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no  
  
craven,  
  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore-  
  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."  
  
Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
  
Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;  
  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
  
Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-  
  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
  
With such name as "Nevermore."  
  
But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only  
  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
  
Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-  
  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown  
  
before-  
  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."  
  
Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
  
"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-  
  
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
  
Of 'Never- nevermore'."  
  
But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,  
  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and  
  
door;  
  
Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-  
  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."  
  
This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,  
  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,  
  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!  
  
Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
  
Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
  
"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he  
  
hath sent thee  
  
Respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore!  
  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"  
  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."  
  
"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or  
  
devil!-  
  
Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-  
  
On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-  
  
Is there- is there balm in Gilead?- tell me- tell me, I implore!"  
  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."  
  
"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or  
  
devil!  
  
By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-  
  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."  
  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."  
  
"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked,  
  
upstarting-  
  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
  
Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!  
  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my  
  
door!"  
  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."  
  
And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the  
  
floor;  
  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!  
  
~**~ "Edgar Allan Poe has such deep meanings in his poems," sighed Miki." It is so sad how a guy had to lose his dearly loved Lenore. It truly is such a sad, sad poem, right Yuu?"  
  
"I don't really know because I'm never really interested in poetry. I prefer keeping my mind on architecture, studies, and you, Miki. I want to make sure that you don't screw up anything," Yuu turned his head and smiled at his sister.  
  
"Oh Yuu, don't starts joking with me now. I have to recite the poem on Friday. I would love to sit and chat, but you know I'm busy," Miki said.  
  
"Then let me help you my clumsy sister, I think I can get you to memorize this by 6:00 this evening.  
  
"But how? It's already 3:50 and I didn't even get started. Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door- Only this, and nothing...nothing...nothing more!"  
  
"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
  
Nameless here for evermore. And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating, 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door- Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;- This it is, and nothing more." Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door;- Darkness there, and nothing more. Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,  
  
fearing, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. How was that Miki? Did I just shock you?"  
  
"Yuu, this is a large apartment building, but I follow you everywhere. How did you learn an Edgar Allan Poe poem like *snap* that?"  
  
"Had to memorize it in 2nd grade*grin* Now if you want me to teach you, you have to spend a bit of time with me right?"  
  
"Fine then. But only to help me study...nothing more."  
  
"Then come into the kitchen my lady. And I will teach you a trick."  
  
~**~ Yuu finished the lesson and they both didn't have any work to do. They sat at home in silence, but Miki was the first to break it. She had her own ideas, but Yuu had his too. Yuu wanted to go out and eat dinner, but Miki wanted to order pizza.  
  
"Want to order some pizza to eat?" Miki asked.  
  
"I was really hoping to go out for some French cuisine and then we can have the night to ourselves. How does that sound?"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, okay I give in. That sounds so delicious. It sounds better than boring pizza anyway. I was planning to eat the pizza and study the poem, but since I already memorized it, I have all this free time."  
  
"Than dress up fancy, the restaurant is very expensive and formal. We are going to meet Ginta and Arimi there too. I have a really big surprise for you when we get there. Remember it's a formal restaurant. Meet me at the door in a few minutes. I'll see if you're dressed properly," Grinned Yuu.  
  
"Fine then, I'm not dressing fancy for the restaurant or for you, just for Arimi and Ginta. Humph. And don't make fun of me when I come down, I'm not in the mood for teasing right now. But I have to admit, I'm a bit excited for the surprise, unless it's a trick. Or if you and Ginta are planning anything for Arimi and me." Miki ran to her room to get ready.  
  
In about 30 minutes Yuu saw Miki already waiting at the door. They were both dressed very nicely. Yuu had his nice blue shirt, black tie, and black pants. Miki looked wonderful. She had a light cream-colored dress to bring out her beautiful brown eyes, white shoes to match, and her hair was in a tight bun with a small white flower tucked behind her ear.  
  
"Oh my gosh Miki!  
  
"What!"  
  
"You look absolutely stunning. I never knew you could fix yourself up so beautifully. That dress really makes your eyes shine bright."  
  
Miki began to blush with embarrassment," Yuu stop it. I don't want to look all red when I get there."  
  
"Fine! I'll shut up just for you."  
  
"Yuu! I said stop it! Now let's go before we're late. I wonder why you took so long to look just like that! It took me only 15 minutes to get this whole thing together! hahahahaha!"  
  
"Ok, now you shut up and lets go" 


	2. The proposal

Chapter 2  
  
As you know, I don't own Marmalade Boy or any of these characters. But I wish these wonderful characters were mine...*Sob* *Sob* But at least I can still write about them and post them on the Internet without getting sued or something. *Grin* *Grin*  
  
I finally got the 2nd chapter done and up. Hope you like it!  
  
~**~  
  
Miki and Yuu arrived at the restaurant and saw Ginta and Arimi waiting at a table seated for four.  
  
"What took so long? We have been waiting for over 45 minutes!" Ginta shouted. Everyone in the restaurant started to stare. Ginta blushed and whispered," Now Yuu, what took you so long. We had an agreement to be here by 6:00."  
  
"Yuu took longer than he expected. He took like 2 hours getting his whole outfit together, but he still looks like a mess," snickered Miki.  
  
"You didn't take such a short time yourself, I actually fell asleep, before getting ready because I was waiting for you to get dressed. I thought you were going to take forever. And I took longer than expected getting my tie right," coughed Yuu.  
  
"Right you did Yuu. I believe you...god that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Can't you make a better excuse for looking like that, but I don't understand how you take so long!" complained Arimi. Yuu just blushed and sat down in his seat and didn't say anything.  
  
Everyone followed his actions and sat down. The waiter came and gave them all a glass of wine. They figured out what they wanted and ordered their food. After they ate, dessert came. Miki ordered a big piece of chocolate cake, and Arimi ordered a Cannoli. Ginta and Yuu excused themselves and went to talk to the waiter.  
  
"Make sure this ring gets put on top of the CHOCOLATE CAKE, not the cannoli. I want to make this a really special evening for everyone," Yuu grinned.  
  
"And make sure this ring goes right on top of the CANNOLI! Here, on the boxes I'll write a piece of paper as a reminder to put the right ring on the cannoli and the cake," Ginta said while rummaging in his pockets looking for a pen and a piece of paper.  
  
"I will, how you say, do dis for you," the waiter exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you and can you please show us the cake and cannoli so you get this right?" asked Yuu.  
  
"Fine then. Right this way please, we don't have much time before the cream of the cannoli gets cold," the waiter responded. They all followed the waiter to the kitchen. They came to the table and saw the desserts on the table. On the piece of cake, you can tell it was Miki's. On the piece of cake, were the words, Will you marry me Miki? And on the side of the plate of the cannoli, Will you marry me Arimi?  
  
The waiter took the rings and put it on top of each the cake and the cannoli. "Are these on the right places?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes!" Ginta and Yuu said in unison. Yuu's ring had 24- karat gold with 9 diamonds on it. There are 3 medium-sized diamonds on each side of 1 really big diamond. The big diamond is elevated and is surrounded by more gold. In the little elevated space, the last 2 small diamonds are on either side of the main diamond.  
  
Ginta's ring was a little less expensive. It's only 18 karat gold and has only 7 diamonds on the ring. There is 1 really big diamonds in the middle and 6 medium sized diamonds surrounding it like a flower. It is still worth quite a bit, but it wasn't as pretty as Miki's ring.  
  
They left the kitchen and went to Miki and Arimi. Miki and Arimi were just conversing about their clothes, when Ginta and Yuu arrived. "What took so long you guys?" Miki asked.  
  
"Oh, we had a bit of a problem., but it's all fixed now. So you have no need to worry. And I had to go to the Bathroom," Yuu responded. He lied to Miki of course to keep everything a surprise.  
  
"Oh! Look the desserts are here. Mmmm. It looks so good!" Arimi grinned.  
  
The desserts were served and Miki and Arimi gasped. Mki just stared at Yuu in shock. She just stared at her cake and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Yuu bent down on one knee and asked, "Miki, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yuu, I don't know what to say. I...I...I...," But that was all Miki could say.  
  
"H...how about saying 'yes' to me Miki, or an I will?" Yuu stuttered.  
  
"Oh Yuu, I will! I will marry you," Miki cried in happiness. Arimi was sitting right next to Miki, but was staring at her cannoli. She kept reading will you marry me Arimi? over and over again. Tears just forming in her eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me Arimi?" Ginta asked on one knee.  
  
"Y...y...yes I will," Arimi responded, her tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"This is great!" Ginta and Yuu said in unison. Yuu gently kissed Miki on her cheek, and Ginta did the same thing to Arimi.  
  
Miki, Yuu, Arimi, and Ginta finished the desserts and decided to leave the restaurant. They walked to the park and decided to take a long walk through it. Taking their time not to rush. They already had all the time they wanted since they each lived in apartment buildings. Of course, without their parents. 


	3. Things lead from one to another

* = The thoughts of the character's name between the * ___ * *Author's Note: Thank you cyndaquil-babe and koneko-kitsune chan for your reviews! Sorry I took so long to update! I might be doing another story soon! I will probably in a different story. Please keep reading and reviewing! I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the author of marmalade boy. So that means I don't own any one of them. Not a single strand of hair on their beautiful heads. And one more thing, I'm not sure if I got Anju right, but I tried. I've never seen the series so excuse me if her character is not right. Tell me if something is wrong with her. I'll change it.* End *  
  
They walked through the park for about 10 minutes. Suddenly, Arimi screamed, "I want vanilla ice cream!" She pointed to a little dessert shop down the road. Unexpectedly, Anju came up out of nowhere and scared Arimi. Arimi screamed, "Ginta! Get me away from her!" She ran into his arms because of the shock. * Arimi * Oh my god! How dare she. She interrupted all of our evening and us. /she should just go home. She doesn't belong here. Doesn't she know Miki and I just got engaged? She should give up on Yuu. She should know he won't fall in love with her. * END * "ARIMI!" Ginta shouted. "I've been calling your name over and over again. Is something wrong? You look a bit angry." "N...nothing is wrong. I was j...j...just thinking about something I have forgotten," Arimi lied. "Don't worry about me. Let's get some ice cream. Anju, are you coming?" Arimi hoped not. "Umm... ok! I'll keep all you guys company," Anju responded. "If it's all right with everyone." "I don't know, I was hoping to spend the rest of the night, ALONE. With Miki, Ginta, and Arimi because it was supposed to be a special evening." Yuu said. "Oh...ok, that's all right. I understand," Anju said. Tears were stinging her eyes. "Yuu! Baka! Why did you say that! Anju is it? Come along with us. Gomen, I didn't know Yuu was so rude," Miki said. "Gomen nasai, Anju. If you would like to tag along that would be fine...I guess. Ouch!" Miki just stepped really hard on his foot. "We would be delighted for you to go to the shop with-"Miki got cut off. "Mew! Mew!" suddenly, a cat's head popped out of Anju's bag, and yawned. "Kawaii! I love your cat. It's so adorable!" Arimi squealed. "Okay, I'll join you," Anju smiled. "My cat, Anubis, will join us too!" Anju stared at Yuu, trying to get him to smile like when they were little. Yuu just stared at her with a 'I don't like you anymore, so just leave me alone' look.  
They all walked together with Miki holding Yuu's hand, and Arimi was holding Ginta's. Anju was walking next to Yuu, but she was just talking to her cat. Finally, they reached the dessert shop. They seated themselves. Arimi and Ginta sat next to each other on one side, and Yuu was in the middle of Anju and Miki on the other side. "Hey Anju!" Ginta said. "Did you hear the good news?" "No, what happened?" "Arimi is engaged to me!" "That's great. Congrats" "That's not all of it. Yuu proposed to Miki! We're all gonna get married. Hopefully on the same day, place, and time. All together!" "W...w...wow! That's wonderful. I'm so happy for all of you," Anju said. She was trying to make herself smile. Tears were stinging her eyes, but they were not rolling down her face yet. * Anju *  
I...I...I just c...c...can't believe Yuu p...pro...proposed to Miki! Miki is nice, but I though I would tell Yuu about my true feelings. And I end up hearing my one true love just proposed to a girl I have just met. I...I...I feel like my life was taken out of me. I...I can't, and won't breathe. I am just shocked from all of this. My whole life, I wanted to be with Yuu, except as a child. That stupid crush. Shimatta! Ai dake for Yuu has never changed. I love him, but now my heart has been taken out, ripped to shreds, and thrown into a grinder. Doesn't Yuu like Bishoujo? Miki is definitely not a beautiful girl, but I am. What have I done to deserve this? That giddy feeling I get when I'm around him. My stomach doing flips, it was all just a stupid feeling. It happened all at once whenever I saw him. * End *  
  
"I'm surprised. Yuu, can I speak to you, in private?" Anju asked. "Uh... I-" "He'll go. He'd love to talk. Why don't you two go outside? It's a wonderful nigh. We'll all wait here for you two to come back," interrupted Miki. Anju took Yuu's arm, and dragged him outside. Miki stared at them until they finally got out the door. "I'm gonna watch. Arimi, come with me, I want you to cover me. I'll tell you what ha-" "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU JUST TOLD THEM THEY COULD GO AHEAD! YOU WERE ALL RIGHT ABOUT IT TWO MIN-" "I was acting! You think I would trust Yuu with a pretty girl like Anju? Yeah right!" "I'm with you on this Miki. Let's go...they're probably already talking and- SHUT UP GINTA!" Arimi screamed. Ginta was about to cut her off. Miki and Arimi got out of their seats and went to the door.  
Arimi stood outside of the door, leading to outside. Miki crouched next to the door and opened it a crack. "Arimi, you can go sit back down," Miki whispered. "I'm going to get closer to hear everything. I'll tell you the details when we are alone." After hearing this, Arimi sat back down at her seat.  
  
* Miki *  
I don't know if I should trust him. I mean, I could always count on him to be honest. I have this weird feeling right now. I just think something bad will happen. When I follow what I believe, I'm usually right. If I don't follow my gut, the wrong thing will happen.  
  
* End *  
  
Miki opened the door and sneaked out. She hid right behind one of the blue mailboxes. "Yuu it's kind of hard for me to s-," Anju started. Yuu cut her off, "I'll just save you the trouble. I used to like you, but you like that guy. I avoided you because you only wanted fun, and no seriousness. You are sweet and everything, but I'm sorry. I love Miki. I don't love you. I like you as my friend, I could only be with the one person I love most, Mi-," Yuu stopped abruptly. "I do love you, Yuu, but that was half of what I was going to say. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know the right time. I have a heart problem. It could be a life or death situation. I couldn't face you with the bad news, but I thought I could give it a shot today." "Anju- chan. why didn't you tell me sooner? You should have gone a long time ago. Why, Why didn't you tell me, We are good friends, you know that. But why? Why you? You are a good friend, you shouldn't have to put up with this." Yuu had tears in his eyes, but none would spill. He didn't want to seem like a sensitive guy.  
  
Behind the mailbox, Miki was whimpering. Tears were staining her face from that sad story. She didn't know that Anju had a heart problem it just seemed so sad. Anju was Yuu's childhood friend. Miki didn't want Anju to go away. She didn't want her to die. It would make Yuu and Miki sad.  
  
Suddenly, Anju kissed Yuu passionately for a long time on the lips. Their lips barely are touching each other's. Yuu didn't even try to pull away. Instead, Anju took her hands and started to hold his neck. Yuu even wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
* Miki *  
I...though Yuu loved me. Why doesn't he pull away from her? Of all the nights for this. Why? He just proposed to me. I better go inside and come back out. I hope they won't suspect anything. I really should end this now!  
  
* End *  
  
Miki quietly went to the door. She was trying to hold back her tears of sadness. Miki went inside and slammed the door open. She knew Yuu and Anju would hear her. Anju and Yuu jumped apart. "Hi, Yuu. What's taking so long? Are you done speaking to Anju?" By now, Miki's mouth was trembling. "What? Oh yeah. Gomen, I didn't know we were that long. Wanna get Arimi and Ginta? We should get going," Yuu said. He looked so innocent, but Miki saw the whole entire scene. "I'm sorry for keeping him so long. Time just flew by as we brought up our past," Anju said. Suddenly, Ginta came marching out of the door. Arimi was trying to hold him back. "HOW DARE YOU! I WAS ABOUT TO GET SOME FRESH AIR AND I SEE YOU. YOU WERE KISSING HER!" Ginta screamed pointing to Anju. Out of nowhere, Ginta punched Yuu's cheek. "Ginta! What are you doing? This isn't true, is it? Yuu would never do that to Miki. This isn't true is it Miki?" Arimi said. This whole time, Miki was standing in the back, trying not to be noticed. Her eyes, cheeks, and her nose were red. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. It was dripping to the ground. It almost seemed as if there was going to be a puddle under her feet. "I...I'm sorry Yuu. I didn't mean to spy or anything..."*hiccup* "I just....just didn't know what to do...I'm so sorry. Don't worry...you won't have to deal with me and my spying any more!" Miki ran towards the other direction. Tears still streaming down her face. "MIKI! COME BACK! I'm the one who should be sorry...COME BACK!" Yuu screamed. He was trying to chase after Miki, but Anju was not letting him go. "Let go of me Anju! I have to get MIKI!" He took off his jacket and ran after Miki.  
Everyone was following, but Yuu was too fast for them. "Miki, MIKI, MIKI! GET BACK HERE!" He had Miki in his sight, but she was still running. He ran and ran, and finally caught up. Miki suddenly stopped in front of him. "Stop right there Yuu! Don't take one step further," Yuu slowed down to a stop. "Miki, I don't know what you are talking abo-," "YES YOU DO. I saw you kissing Anju. And don't try to lie to me. I saw you. You were just too busy to notice me. Sitting behind the mailbox. I was crying...crying because I was upset. You WELCOMED HER FUCKING kiss. Excuse me for using foul language, but I need it. So, goodbye Yuu, you want Anju, not me so I'll just leave you in PEACE!" Miki stepped back 5 steps right into the middle of a road.  
A 1999 Lamborghini Diablo VT Roadster was speeding down the road. Unfortunately, the driver was talking on his cell phone, not paying attention to the road. Miki took one last look at Yuu. She mouthed the words I love you...goodbye Yuu. 


	4. The Letter

-thx for reviews..... I don't own marmalade boy....or the characters...so there shouldn't be people suing me....though I wish that I did own the characters...but anyway....on to the story- song in the story is called My Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne

Together or apart? Chapter 4- The card 

Leeaant

Miki_ Where am I? Why am I here? Why don't I know where I am? _Total darkness surrounded Miki._ Everywhere I look, it's dark. I see a tiny white dot, but what is it?_ Miki walks closer to it. The white dot grows larger. _I see all of these beautiful things...but why? _The picture slowly moves away, but Miki makes no attempt to run after it. It suddenly shatters, like a breaking mirror._ I know exactly what that is...it's all the happiness I've ever had. It's pretty much all of the time I've ever spent with Yuu. Why'd he have to leave me...why? Don't leave me Yuu, don't, please, no!_

Miki's eyes opened slowly. Her vision was blurred, but the image slowly grew clearer as each second passed. She looked around her room. She was dressed in all white, and the room was white too. There were 2 vases full of flowers of all kinds. There was a card on each vase. She took one card from one of the vases.

_Dear Miki,_

_Remember that we all care about you, and love you. You better get better soon! We're always here when you need us. Get better soon! We'll have a big party one you can get out of the hospital, and come home. When you come home, we'll cook your favorite meals, and everything. We can't wait for you to come home._

_Love always,_

_Chiyako, Rumi, Jin, and Youji._

Miki opened the other card on the second vase.

_Dear Miki,_

_We hope you get better soon. Instead of sending you many bouquets of flowers, we all decided to send you one really big one. We hope you get better soon! We can't we until you get better enough to play tennis again. Remember if you have a tough time, we can all help you get through it. We all love you, and we want you to get back on your feet soon. Everyone wants you to come home soon. Whenever you are able to get out, we'll have a huge party so that we can all have fun!_

_Love always,_

_Meiko, Ginta, Arimi, Anju, Miwa, and Suzu_

Miki noticed there was a last and final card. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. Flowers were at every corner of the card, and a huge heart was in the middle. Across the heart it says in beautiful script, Get well soon. A stuffed bear was holding the card up, and in the stuffed bear's arms, was the perfect selection of flowers. Miki started to open the card, but then a nurse came walking in. Miki quickly put the card down.

"Hello Ms. Koishkawa, how are we feeling today?" the nurse, Mrs. Yamabuki, opened the curtains. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a single gray cloud in the sky. "You're a very lucky young lady. You've only broken 2 ribs, and you sprained you knee. You must have a very hard head! Don't worry, I'm just kidding you. Oh by the way, you have some visitors waiting to see you!" Mrs. Yamabuki walked away.

Rumi, Youji, Jin, Chiayako, Meiko, and Ginta walked into her room. Miki was a bit surprised that Yuu wasn't with them, but soon she just smiled at her visitors. Miki started to get up, but was soon lying back against the pillows in pain. Her ribs were broken, but she could barely move.

"Miki, are you all right? Don't forget your ribs are broken!" Meiko said with a horrified look on her face.

"I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me," Miki lied. The pain she had was almost unbearable. She could barely breath, let alone talk, but she wanted to make it seem like she was all right.

"Oh sure you are, Miki," Meiko said with a sarcastic voice. "I brought you some clothes, and some good food. Just incase you don't like the hospital food in here. I'm just so glad that you're all right, Miki. I'm just sorry to say that none of us here have seen Yuu. We haven't seen, or heard from him since 5 nights ago. We're pretty sure that he went to America to get his mind off of things, but don't worry, Miki. We'll find him as soon as possi-"

"Meiko...I never want to see him again! Not ever...I don't want to see him. Not after what I have done, or what he has done to me," Miki had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was trying so hard to hold back her anguished tears. She was in enough pain already with her ribs, but thinking of Yuu just tore a hole in her heart. "I want my life to return back to normal. Like it was when I have never met him. I never, ever, want to see him again. He's hurt me so much. I just, want my life to return to normal.

"I want to forget was love is. I never want to endure this pain again. He's been toying with me, for so long. He doesn't even love me Meiko. He loves Anju." Miki wept silently. Everyone just stared at her, tears coming to their eyes. If only Miki knew what happened. Everyone was staring silently at the floor. Their throats closed.

Meiko finally got the lump out of her throat. "Miki, you're being so foolish now. Um... don't' say all that stuff. You love Yuu more than anything in the world... Right?"

"Yea Miki, she's right. You love Yuu more than anything else in the world. You love him more than Meiko and me. I know this Miki; I'm one of your best friends. I mean, all you talk about is him..." Ginta fell silent after that.

"Miki, calm down...ok? We love you so much. Yuu will come back, I know he will. All of us care about you so much, we all hate it when you're hurt," Chiyako's tears were spilling already. Jin just hugged her looking at Miki.

"You guys...all of you, You all don't understand. I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Miki held her chest tightly. When she screamed, her ribs hurt too much. "I don't want to see him again, not ever. He's hurt me too much. I can't face again. It's like, I was never meant to love.... Right Meiko? You know what it's like, except you got your love back. You actually got Nachan back. I just don't think I want to get Yuu back. Youji, Chiyako, I'm so sorry...Mom, Dad...I'm sorry too, but can you all please leave? I want to speak to Meiko and Ginta alone right now." Miki felt so tired, but she forced herself to stay awake. Youji, Rumi, Chiyako, and Jin left the room, asking no questions.

Sigh"Meiko, you weren't there, but I hope you know how I feel right now. I mean, you've dealt with this pain before. Maybe I'll tell you later, but I have a favor to ask you both." Miki laid back down on her pillows.

"Miki, you know we'd do anything to help you. We'd get you anything you wanted, or do anything you'd want us to do." Ginta sighed. He never felt sorrier for Miki. Meiko was sitting on the edge of Miki's bed. Tears almost spilled, but they soon fell. Tears were just rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Meiko," Miki smiled faintly. "All I want you to do, is to get Anju for me. I just want to speak to her. Maybe a few questions to ask too." Miki's ribs hurt much more than before. Maybe because she was devastated, she had a broken heart, and her ribs were broken.

"Miki, we'll get Anju. Hey, Miki, are you all right? Oh my God Miki! Hold on tight, we'll get you a nurse as quickly as possible." Meiko was crying much more than before. Ginta and Meiko ran out of the room to get the nurse. Miki just slowly closed her eyes, and fainted in pain, and misery.

Miki opened her eyes slowly. Meiko and Ginta were at the side of her bed looking down at her. Their brows were lined with worry. Everything seemed hazy just like when she woke up a couple of hours ago. At first Miki thought she was dreaming, but she knew she wasn't. When her vision grew clearer, a dark silhouette was standing in front of the lamp. She could only see a shady figure, but she couldn't see the face. When the figure came closer, Miki's eyes just grew blurry with the tears growing in her eyes.

"Um, hey Anju. How have you been? How's your cat, Anubis...right?" Miki stuttered. "I have some questions...I hope you don't mind. First question...Why didn't you tell Yuu...that you loved him? If you have told him sooner, none of us would have had to deal with all of this. You two would be in love with each other, and I would be with...someone else. I just don't understand." Miki was gasping for breath by now. She was trying to ignore all this pain, but it didn't work.

"Do you even know what happened before you showed up? Well? Don't you remember? DO YOU?!" Miki cried so much. Tears stained her face. Her nose and cheeks became red.

"Gomen, Gomen nasai. Miki, I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I don't' know why I couldn't hold back. I just couldn't...not after 15 years," Anju had tears slowly spilling onto her face.

"It's funny, that on the same day I become engaged to Yuu, you meet us in the park. It's so funny," Miki laughed. Her shoulders shaking up and down. Tears just wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. Meiko, Ginta, and Anju watched her. Obviously in disbelief. How could anyone laugh after what happened? Miki was in so much pain, she just couldn't believe it. Her head hurt a little bit, her ribs hurt like the flames in hell, and her heart was broken. Her heart hurt the most, it felt like something was missing, a part of her was gone. There was a huge hole in her heart, and it couldn't be mended with just her friends and family at her side.

"Miki, you don't understand how sorry I am. I'm sorry. I won't go near him again...I'll only see him, if you allow me to. Is that alrigh-" Anju suddenly collapsed at the side of Miki's bed. Her hand, clutched her heart, she was grasping it tightly as if she was in incredible pain.

"M...Meiko, Gi...Ginta...what happened to Anju? Oh my god! Get the nurse!! Quickly!" Miki screamed. "Oh God, please make sure Anju is safe! Anju hold on...don't worry. Meiko and Ginta are coming in with a nurse!"

A nurse suddenly came bursting in with Meiko and Ginta. Helpers took Anju out of Miki's room, and brought her to emergency. Miki laid on her bed, wondering why she collapsed like that. Miki knew something, but she couldn't place it. Ginta left to see if Anju was going to be all right. Meiko stayed behind with Miki.

"God, please make sure Anju's going to be all right. Make sure she lives. Please God...please. I beg you." Miki wept silently. She wanted to make sure Anju was going to be all right. Meiko hugged Miki and tried to console her, but Miki just continued to weep.

Miki soon stopped crying, and she looked around for a tissue. Meiko just wiped away Miki's eyes with her sleeve. Miki noticed the bear, card, and the best assortment of flowers. She picked up the card, and started to read it. Her eyes soon grew wider and wider as each second passed.

"Miki? Hey...Miki? What's the matter? Is everything all right?" Meiko was worried about Miki. She has practically never seen her like this. The only other time was when Miki saw Yuu at their school.

"J...j...j...just r...r...read the le...let...letter," Miki trembled as every word came out of her mouth. Meiko took the letter, and started to read it. Her mouth was opening wider and wider as she read more and more.

Ginta soon came into Miki's room. Meiko was sleeping on a chair, and Miki was holding the card. "Hey, Anju's gonna be alright for now. So what are you all up to?" Ginta asked. Miki held up the card to Ginta, and he started to read.

_Dear Miki,_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll be on a bus...I need some time to think about things, so I took a vacation. You can keep the ring I gave you, but you can choose to leave it in my room until I get back. I will propose to you again, and I'll accept any answer you choose. I love you so much, Miki...and I hope you love me too. I think we just both need some time apart right now, it's for the best._

_I don't know when I'll be coming back home, but it'll be about 6 weeks. Miki, I'd give my life to protect you. I care so much about you more than anyone or anything in the world. I just wish you could understand that. After the accident, I guess I just need time. It was a hard decision to make, but I'll be home soon. You can call me on my cell. Just dial the number XXX-XXX-XXXXX and I'll talk to you. I'm positive that you'd want me to be gone for awhile. I know you too well. You'd just throw a giant fit, and start crying._

_I love you...so much. I just hope that you'll say yes when I propose to you. Of course I'll find the perfect time to propose, not when I just come home. My bus is here now, I'll just give this card to my friend to drop off at your hospital._

_Love always,_

_Yuu_

Ginta stared at the letter in shock. The whole time they have been looking for him, he's been in Japan the whole time. But how could he leave Miki like this? That's just wrong. Ginta suddenly stared at Miki. She was just staring at her hands, the ring still on her finger. Ginta walked over to Miki, but she just shook her head. She needed time to think about things.

Ginta woke Meiko up 10 minutes after waiting for Miki to talk. They both said their good bye's to Miki, and walked out. Miki didn't want to be alone right now, but no one was there to comfort her, like Yuu used to. Miki suddenly had tears in her eyes, and she didn't even try to stop them from rolling down her face.


End file.
